When I See You Smile
by DrtylilSecret
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance This Ginny Weasley has always believed but does this saying apply to everyone? What happens when she is forced to find the good in Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Ginny watched as the first rays of dawn pored into the dusty windows of 12 Grimmuald Place. _Please let it be over, _was her only thought before her mother called her name bringing her mind back to the task at hand.

"Ginny dear, can you hand me more of that blood- replenishing potion?" Ginny handed Mrs. Weasley a small flask before turning back to an elderly man who lay unconscious by her side.

"It's the last bit of it." Ginny confessed looking back to the old man that lay by her side. Molly nodded feebly and heaved a sigh of pure exhaustion. It had been a long night. Everyone had been pushed to his or her limits, especially Molly and Ginny.

Both had been told to stay behind and care for those who had been injured during the final battle. Masses of wizards and witches were being transported to the house of Black. Some were close friends, some they had never met before.

All the same while they worked hard to save these brave souls that had risked their lives, they couldn't help but worry that the next person that would come to them seeking aid would be one a member of the order, or even a family member.

Molly had been crying for hours with the thought of her sons and husband being out in the war. She tried to stay calm and clear for Ginny as well as her patients, but now that it was morning, she couldn't help but wonder if it was over and how everything had faired. Had good defeated evil? Had Harry won? These questions were on the minds of everyone.

"Ginny." Said Molly from the far corner of the room. Ginny could hardly even hear her for now her voice was barely even a whisper. It was a weak croak that held the tones of fatigue and grief.

Without hesitation, Ginny stood and rushed over to her mother's side. She could hardly even see the old wooden floorboards as she passed. She stepped over wizards and witches of all ages who were laid out upon the floor holding on by a thread.

Everywhere she tread was covered by quilts thrown about, sheets to cover the dead, and clothes that were ripped to get to wounds or old handy down clothes to give to people to keep them warm in the cold damp house. It was all they had now.

As she drew closer to her mother Ginny could read the look upon her face. Her lips were chapped and her face was beaded with not only tears, but also sweat from working so hard. Her eyes were rimmed with a light purple coloring that showed the aftermath of her emotions. And she was ever so pale as she looked down at a young witch who had obviously not survived.

Ginny took her mother in her arms and rocked her gently. "Mum you did your best."

Molly sobbed hard into her daughter's chest. "I can't do this anymore. We have been among the dead and dieing for too long." Ginny understood what her mother was saying. They have seen too many die, been around death too long to see any good.

"I know, I know." She cooed, looking at the woman who had raised her to see the silver lining in everyone and every situation. Gently she pulled her mother away from her so that she could cover the body that lay lifeless. Sucking in a breath, Ginny tried not to cry. She had to stay strong right now. Everyone was on edge. The light that was streaming into the room only made the situation clearer, not better. Ginny looked around and she could now see the people and their suffering. She needed a sign to let her know everything would be ok she thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a few slow breaths she found the courage and strength to open her eyes and face all of this for as long as she needed to.

"Mum, Ginny!" Looking around, both Ginny and Molly tried to find who had just called their name. It sounded like Fred and George, Ginny thought for a moment. Her heart leapt at the thought but the rational side of her told her that she was just imagining things.

"Oi, Gin!" She wasn't imagining things. That _was_ Fred. It had to be. Leaping to her feet she rushed to the hall, practically tripping herself over the throng of bodies strewn upon the floor but all she wanted was to see her brothers. As she turned a corner, she just caught a glimpse of red hair. And when she saw their freckled faces she never thought she would ever be so happy in her entire life.

"Fred, George," she cried, flinging her arms around both of them. They both grabbed her up and gave the biggest bear hug they had ever given.

"My Babies!" Molly shrieked. She stumbled and a few times caught herself before she got to Fred and George. Ginny stood away a few steps and just watched as Molly grabbed the twins from around their middle through tears of absolute joy. "Are you hurt? Where's your father? Oh please tell me that you've looking after Ron! Oh my little Ron." She cried at the thought of her youngest son out in the worst of it all.

"A few bumps," Fred shrugged.

"And a few scrapes." George threw in with a wink.

"Nothing we haven't had before," They both said with identical roguish grins that made Ginny giggle despite the lump logged in her throat.

"Dad's fine."

"He'll be back soon."

"And Ron is fine."

"Last we saw of him he was with Hermione" They both assured to their mother. She cried in delight and grabbed them once more just for the sake of it.

"Come," Molly said as she wiped her eyes clean of tears. "You two must be starving and Ginny and I have enough time to sit for a quick spot of tea." Fred and George shot a knowing look to one another and clicked their tongues playfully.

"Same old mum." Ginny nodded but she wasn't paying one bit of attention, not really anyways. She had so many other things on her mind. Of coarse she was glad to see her brothers, relieved that they were ok, and grateful for the spark of joy, laughter, and above all else hope they brang. Still something inside her kept holding her back from being truly happy. There were just too many uncertainties for the next hour- the next minute to allow her to be caught off guard.

Stopping, she allowed her mother and brother to go off ahead, leaving her alone in the dark, musty hall. George turned, just before they reached the kitchen door and looked at her quizzically.

"Aren't you coming, Gin?" Hesitantly she shook her head.

"I think I should stay behind just incase someone needs me." Fred poked his head out from the kitchen and took on the same look as his twin.

"What are you doing out here just gathering dust?"

"I think I should just stay. You never know when someone is going to appear." The true reason she didn't want to go with them was that she wasn't ready to know what was going on. As much as she wanted the feeling of doubt and uncertainty to go away she knew whatever was going on out there was more frightening then what she was facing. She wished she could be a little girl again and pretend that everything would be all right. For right now though she would just have to pretend that she was little again and pretend everything was going to be ok and she didn't want to have anyone tell her otherwise.

"Mum said you had time to sit." Fred persisted. George smiled and went to her rescue.

"Oh come on, we're wasting our time. You know how she is when she feels _required_. She's like a mother hen." He gave her a wink and turned to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I wonder where she gets that trait," Fred teased, following George into the kitchen. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at her brothers then turned and walked down the hall back to the parlor.

Silently, she walked in and grabbed the only available chair and took a seat by the window where she would be able to gather her thoughts. Curiously, she took notice of the muggles next door.

They were leaving their house and getting into their car to go to school or to work she supposed. They were talking to one another and smiling. To be able to smile on a day like today was something she wished she could do. She envied them for that second alone.

They were merely going on with their lives, having no clue whatsoever that the world as they know it, or rather don't know it, could change any second. They didn't have the foggiest idea that their lives could be in danger. She sighed with the thought of not knowing what was happening.

"Muggles don't see anything," she said quietly to herself. "Must be nice." She watched intently as their car sped away, leaving a faint trail of dust in its leaving. She heaved another sigh as the car disappeared into the horizon. She then turned her attention back to the sound of moans and groans.

"Miss," Croaked an elderly wizard, just catching Ginny's attention. She put on a strong face and faked a smile then went to his side. "Water…please." She nodded and lifted her wand from her pocket.

"Accio glass," a small glass from the kitchen flew to her awaiting hand. She set it down and flicked her wand once more "Aguamenti," she said, producing a flow of water from the tip of her wand to fill it. "Here you are," she said kindly, pouring a bit of the liquid into the man's mouth. He coughed and sputtered at first but then calmed himself.

"Thank you," he said weakly as he laid his head back down upon the makeshift pillow. Ginny nodded and sent the glass away. Standing up, she looked around then decided she would just go back to her chair in the corner. She wasn't even half way to her chair when Molly screamed from the hall.

"Mum!" Ginny shrieked, jumping at the next sound of dishes crashing to the floor.

"Ginny come quick!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Ginny ran from the parlor to the kitchen as fast as she could. As she reached the doorframe she caught sight of her brother Charlie and her father. They were both caring someone over to the table. As she moved closer to get a better look she stepped on a couple pieces of glass shards left by the plates and glasses that were thrown from the table. She looked down momentarily then looked back up to try and peak over her brothers. She could just barley catch a glimpse of the person.

It was a young man and from what she could see he was in dire need of help. He looked worse then most of the witches and wizards she had seen. He had large gashes upon his legs and he was twitching slightly but not making a single sound.

"Oh Author," Molly cried as she began to fuss over the body. "This is truly terrible."

"Did you see what happened to him?" Fred asked his tone was a mixture of emotions that Ginny couldn't quiet make out.

"No, we just saw him lying there."

"Should have left him." George said in disgust. Molly looked up at him in horror and disbelief. "How do we know-"?

"We don't know anything," Author interrupted. "And it doesn't matter. It should never matter in a time like this." His tone was firm, angry, and troubled. "In times like this we should stick together."

"Dad," Ginny said, catching his attention. He looked over his shoulder then turned fully to see her.

"Ginny," His expression softened as he rushed over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I'm so glad your ok," she whispered against him. He pulled her away and just looked at her for a moment.

"Right now I want you to forget everything I taught you about right and wrong and I want you to do what you feel and know is right." Ginny nodded but really didn't understand what her father meant but she could tell it was important.

"Dad, Gin, we need you two over here." Charlie called.

"We'll be right there son," Author said then turned back to Ginny. "Do you understand what I just said?"

She understood very little but nodded anyway. "Yes, dad." He smiled a weary smile and walked her over the table. What she saw she wasn't prepared for. The sight alone sucked all the air out of her lungs. Right in front of her laid the enemy- Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my god," she said to herself as she edged, unexpectedly, a bit closer. She looked back at her Father with worried, anxious eyes. "What happened to him?" Author looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with hesitation of what he could and wanted to say. He then decided he should just tell the truth. There was no hiding behind the ministry anymore. His daughter deserved to know what occurred.

"We figure he was tortured by his own kind. The marks found on his body are of dark spells and curses that most do not know of. I doubt even the smartest and most cunning of us could even remember, let alone perform these spells," he said motioning to the marks up and down Draco's arms and legs.

"We assume he was put through the Cruciatus curse." Charlie said, filling in the blanks to what Author had just said.

"The poor dear," Molly said, as if to herself as she began to tend to the wounds as best she could. Ginny didn't say anything she just looked at him. This was the boy who had caused her and her brothers so much grief though all their lives. His family has hurt hers for so many years and now here he was at their mercy.

Something inside her told her to turn her back, reject him like he would do to her but a greater part of her just couldn't do that. That wasn't who she was and she never would want to be like that…to be like him. She could hate him all she wanted but that didn't mean she would allow him to suffer, to die. Not like this.

Slowly, she moved forward. He didn't even look like himself. Not the pompous brat she had known all her life. This man who lay before her was someone she had never met. But in an odd way he looked like someone who she would like to meet. Laying here so innocently he looked like a hero of some sort but she knew better. He was no hero, yet that didn't mean she couldn't feel pity for him.

He was so pale that he could be called colorless. Yes, the boy she loathed had smooth porcelain skin that looked of cream, but his skin was an unhealthy pallid color and it was anything but perfect. Scratches lined his face and oozed of crimson blood.

As she drew closer it even appeared that he had been crying. An emotion the boy she had known would never show. But seeing his tear stained cheeks pulled at her heart like she had never felt before. She pitied him, honestly felt sympathy.

"How can I help?"

"How can you help him?" Fred shouted, finally erupting in the emotion Ginny couldn't read before.

"Why would you even want to?" George threw in out of nowhere, coming to his twin's aid. "Have you forgotten what he has done through the years?"

"Or even recently?" Molly gasped.

"Fred!"

"No mum, I can't stand here and say nothing!" Ginny stared at her brothers. Maybe they were right. But then again…she looked back down at Draco and gently motioned for his hand.

"I don't care," she said quietly. She looked up to her brothers and repeated what she just said but a little louder. They looked over at her as if she just grew a third eye. "I don't care if he's a Malfoy or what he has done or what he hasn't done. I want to help him."

Molly smiled at her daughter then looked over at her husband who returned the look.

"I knew you would do the right thing," Author said, patting her hand that lay atop Draco's. "I'll explain more tonight. But for now, keep him in here and away from the others. I have to go back and try to find whomever I can. I won't be long."

"I'm going back with you," Charlie said walking past Fred and George who were still fuming. He looked over at them and sighed in a big brother sort of way. "Maybe you two should think about coming back with us and looking for survivors."

"They can stay with me and help in the other room." Molly interrupted, not wanting her sons out in that mess anymore then they had to. "I'm sure they can be of some help by cheering up the lot in there." They both nodded in unison.

"We can do that," they agreed.

"Best that you two behave," Author said, eyeing both of them. They nodded once more then turned to follow their mother from the room. "Well then, all set Charlie?"

"Ay dad." He said then disapparated from the room.

"Ok then, off I go." Before setting off he turned back to his daughter once more. "Thanks again Ginny. You've been more help then you know." She blushed a soft rose at the complement.

"Thanks." He waved his hand and then in a flash he was gone again. Ginny was now alone…alone with Draco Malfoy. She turned and walked back to his side. His twitching was dieing down a bit she noticed, giving him a once over and for the first time since he arrived he began to make some noise, which was a positive sign even if the sounds he made were not positive at all.

"I can't even imagine the pain your in," she said half to herself and half to him. He moaned almost in response but she knew better then to believe that he was already coming to. No… she would have to wait for tonight for that to happen, if even then. She sighed and stroked his hand softly. "I'll take good care of you though." Whipping out her wand she began to clean up the wounds that she could.

"Abracadabra." He began to whimper softly. She wished there was something more she could do for him but she could only do so much. "Episkey." She had felt like this with other patients but never did she see anyone that was in as much anguish as he was in. She could drive disease away from the wounds and fix as many broken bones as possible but sadly magic could only do so much.

Some time went by before Ginny felt that she had done all she could do for his condition. She actually had no idea what time it was. She had been so busy flipping through spell, charm, hex, and curse books. She knew most of his clause was not going to helped by a few spells but that was all she could do for now, or at least until he was awake.

"Ginny dear," Ginny jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She hadn't realized how quiet it was in the kitchen until now. "Oh, I'm sorry it I startled you."

"No, It's fine mum. I just haven't heard anything besides his groans and my own voice for a while."

"How is he doing?" Molly sounded honestly concerned. She acted as if he were her own son even though she knew exactly who and what he was. But being a Slytherin or even a death eater didn't matter right now. Ginny was glad that someone else felt like what she felt like. It was almost as if as long as he didn't talk, he wasn't Draco.

"He's doing better since I've cleaned him up a bit," she responded idly as she walked to the counter to where a potion book lay. She started flipping through it. "I'd feel a lot better if he would come to. And if I could find a potion to maybe ease his pain a bit more." Molly grabbed another book that was thrown on the floor and started to leaf through it.

"Perhaps we could make some more blood-replenishing potion." Ginny shook her head.

"We're all out of crocodile teeth."

"Well I could at least whip up some bruise removal paste." Ginny looked over at her mom with a wirery smile.

"You would use something Fred and George made?" Molly scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That is besides the point," She muttered as she headed over to the cupboard to look for the ingredients that she would need. Ginny busied herself in _"100 Well Needed Potions for the Not So Everyday Witch"_ She was bound to come across something that she could have overlooked. Molly worked hard on making a batch of Fred and George's famous bruise removal paste. It wasn't too hard to make at all, in fact it was made from the simplest of things. It had to be since they came up with it when they were in their first year of Hogwarts. That's when their real experimentation began, Ginny thought to herself as she began to remember some of their first disasters.

"Ginny," Molly said turning from the cauldron in the corner. "You've really been a big help," she said with a thankful smile. "I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you." Ginny blushed and turned back to her book, but after a few moments gave up deciding there was nothing that was going to help at the moment.

"Well there isn't much I can do right now," she confessed, taking a seat beside Draco. Molly watched her daughter from the corner of her eye as she worked on the paste. Ginny, without noticing what she was doing, stroked stray hairs from his forehead like a mother would do to a sleeping child. She held so much open and truthful concern for this boy even though there was a side of her that still hated him to his very core.

No one knew what he had gone through out there and no one would, not through his eyes. And Ginny realized this. She saw things and people differently then most. She always saw the good in people. She didn't dismiss their faults but the good always overshadowed the bad in these types of cases.

Sighing, Molly turned away from her task. "Ginny."

"Yes, mum?" She said, snatching her hand away from Draco without even realizing what she was doing. "An hour or so ago your father sent a letter."

"Is he alright?" She asked with a note of panic tucked into her voice while an uncomfortable knot settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, yes of coarse," Molly said, hurriedly sensing her daughter's apprehension. "And your brothers are fine as well, even Ron," She added with a reassuring smile.

"Well then what's wrong?" Molly looked away for a moment and thought about what she was going to say next After a few seconds she decided there was no pussyfooting around the subject and that she would just have to come out and say it.

"Ginny dear, your father and I, that is we have decided, for your safety of coarse, and well the boy's." She glanced over to Draco who began to whine and mutter sounds under his breath in discomfort. "The ministry can't find out that your father has brang him back, seeing as he is-well you know…anyways, Ginny love, to get right down to it, we need you to care for him back at his own estate, where he can be safe." She paused and gave Ginny a once over.

She had gone absolutely pale behind her faint trace of freckles. Her eyes looked deep into Molly's for a second then quickly glanced over to Draco.

"Your father will explain more to you tomorrow, I expect. But for now I need you to agree with the plan, just for now."

"Away from my family and friends," she asked hesitantly. "Alone with Malfoy?" Molly looked away and sighed.

"Ginny, I know it's a lot to ask from you. I would do it myself if I wasn't so busy with worrying and charring about everyone here. Besides they need someone from the order to stay here since your Father will be gone that leaves me. But having him stay here is only risking his and our lives." Ginny listened carefully to her mother's side of the argument but all she could think of was how she would feel even more disconnected to everyone. But what could she possibly say? She couldn't just say no but she didn't want to say yes but the choices looked uncertain.

She nodded miserably but agreed nonetheless. Molly heaved a sigh in relief.

"Your doing the right thing, I promise. And it won't be long. Just until he's better then you'll be sent home." That made everything sound a bit better but her reaction to this news was still full of doubt and dread but a small thought hidden in the back of her mind kept fogging her thoughts... _"In times like these, we stick together."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"Hurry now," Author whispered grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her to an awaiting carriage. "We don't have much time," he said handing her a dark velvet cloak that she slipped on right away. She knew she didn't want anyone to see her or Draco. Their very lives could be in danger if anyone caught sight of them.

"Am I going alone?" she asked climbing into the back of the carriage. Just as she sat down she caught a glimpse of what she supposed was a thistle. She had never seen one before till now and oddly enough it was almost an award to be able to see them instead of a punishment that she always thought it would be.

"No, I'll be going with you at least half way," Ginny turned away from the window and looked over at her father as he climbed into the seat across from her. "There is still a lot to explain. So much that you don't know." Ginny nodded and looked back out the window only to see Fred and Charlie carrying Draco from the house to the carriage. She watched inventively to his limp body. His cloak covered most of his face except for his pouty lips and just a peak of his snowy complexion. She watched for a few more moments then looked away.

"Careful," Molly said, walking beside Charlie.

"Don't worry mum, we won't drop him," Charlie assured as he shot Fred a look.

"The git will be fine," Fred muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Spoiled brat."

"Fred Weasley that will be enough out of you." Molly shushed sending a sharp glare at Fred and George both.

"Sorry mum," they both said, hanging their heads. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back into the comfy cushions of the carriage. She wished everyone would just stop talking so she could think clearly. And yet she didn't want to think clear at all because all she would think about is how much she was going to miss her family. Her leaving almost sounded selfish.

"Ginny, sit up a bit." Draco was moved into the seat next to her. Author gently rested the boy's head upon his daughter's lab then signaled to his wife that everything was ok and that they were ready to go. She couldn't help but feel scared about leaving. After all this would only put her in more danger and limit her connections to the wizarding world.

She had been told last night that neither she nor Draco could use any magic since the ministry would find out and then know of their location. Author however had some ties within the ministry and given her some reassurance that if she needed to use magic she could, but only in the most desperate in times. Other then that she would have to survive without using magic for some time.

Molly lifted a sack onto the carriage floor and began to look through it making sure she didn't forget anything. "Here's everything you should need to mend him back together. You have your potions and incantations all bottled up here. I was up all last night making sleeping and claming droughts for when he wakes up. That way he won't be much of a fuss." Ginny faked a smile, and turned back to her dad.

"How long will I be gone exactly?"

"It won't be long." He assured then looked away. "I promise not more than a month."

"A month?" She hadn't thought she would be gone that long at all. She knew he would need some caring for, but a month? Already he was looking better thanks to the anti-bruising paste now all they were waiting for was for him to wake up.

Molly and Author exchanged glances. They knew this wasn't going to be easy for anyone but they were doing what seemed best. Having Ginny go to the Malfoy Manor would prevent her from a lot right now. Yes, she would be in a bit of danger but not anymore that she was already in staying in the House of Black.

"We wouldn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to." Author laid a hand on hers. "You did say that you wanted to help." That part hit hard. She wanted to help more than anything but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. The way she saw it was she was being forced to cater to one person while she could be helping hundreds along side her mother and brothers.

"Please, dear, understand the best that you can." Molly asked gently, her eyes already starting to tear up. "You'll be hidden away safe and you'll be saving a young life." Ginny bit the comment that was bubbling deep inside her dieing to get out. She swallowed hard, and held everything down. Now was not the time to be a Gryffindor. Now was the time to be a person. But even a person had standards a tiny voice in her head chimed in.

Shaking her head for a moment she looked away, out the window. "I understand."

"Oh I knew you would dear."

"It's high time that we should go. Wouldn't want the muggles next door to wake to a sight like this." Author bit in, closing the door. "I'll be back by tonight." Ginny waved goodbye to her family then glanced down at Draco's sleeping form. She was doing this for him, to save his life. She was being a good person; she was doing a good thing. She just hopped that in the end she would be able to look back and see that.

Ginny was awakened by a crash of thunder that sounded off into the distance. Her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. She was still in the Carriage. Author was sleeping against the window and Draco still lay peacefully, sprawled over her lap.

She tried scooting herself into a more comfortable position but she decided it would be best that she just sat still in case her movement somehow woke Draco up. This would not be the time or place to have a wide-awake Malfoy.

Wiggling a bit in her seat, she tried to make some improvement to her comfort but to no avail. As soon as she began to tussle he emitted a soft moan causing her to stop abruptly.

"I don't want to wake you," she whispered. She sat back against the cushion and sighed as raindrops began to fall from the heavens and pitter-pattered against the windows. "I just want to move my arse."

"I expect sitting on a broom would be more comfortable than these seats." Author mumbled, sitting up and looking around indistinctly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, no. I was already getting up," he yawned. "Besides, my stop is coming up." He stretched a bit then began to look out the window. All was silent for a few moments before another crack of thunder thudded followed by a flash of lightning that illuminated the dark grey sky.

"Ginny, before I forget I want to explain one more thing to you." He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "The ministry is going to be poking around a bit at the Malfoy manor. We've already been there before but Fudge thought it would be wise if we checked the premises again. Most pureblooded families are being closely watched such as Zambini and Parkinson. Names that I'm sure you have heard of once or twice."

"What does this all have to do with me?"

"You'll have to tell the house elves to expect visitors so that they don't cause an hue and cry. Ginny looked quizzical for a moment, not quite understanding why her dad was being so serious over the matter of having a few people come to expect the house. But as he continued she began to understand.

"You'll want to make sure you stay on the first or second floor, only. We've never gone to the third floor so I have no idea what you could expect on further floors. And above all else you will never let Mal-Draco know of our little investigations. Do I make myself clear?" Ginny nodded, not sure what else she could say. Author lowered his voice as he eyed Draco. "Put him to sleep, keep him busy, even get him out of the house. I don't care what you do as long as you keep him clueless."

"I won't let you down."

"I knew you wouldn't." He tapped the wooden interior three times. The carriage stopped suddenly at the command. "I'm off pumpkin." He managed to smile for his daughter as he opened the door and climbed out. "I'll write as often as I can to send you details of what's going on. And I promise to send a note as soon as I hear word of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm sure it won't be long." Ginny didn't say anything in return she just nodded absentmindedly. She really didn't want to think of Harry right now. Just hearing his name knotted her stomach.

"Malfoy Manor," Author called as he closed the door. Right away the thistles began to trot once more, pulling the carriage at a rather placid pace. Ginny waved goodbye to her dad until he was lost in the distance then sat back against the cushions and eyed Draco for a moment or two.

"I guess it's just me and you," She said softly, brushing a piece of hair from his forehead. He muttered something, almost as a response. This made something inside her jump. Then the thought that she was now alone…very alone with her enemy came into mind, making her almost sick. "What have I got myself into now," she asked herself aloud then resumed looking out the window. She knew she would be trapped inside the Malfoy Manor soon. She could only hope that a month or so would fly by, and fly by fast.


End file.
